Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power).
One or more communication devices (e.g., a user equipment, M2M device, mobile station, a tablet device, a laptop, etc.) may be operable on the wireless communications system to communicate with one another, or other entities through the wireless communications system. Generally, the communications device registers with a base station of the wireless communications system and then enters into a paging or sleep mode where it monitors a Paging Channel (PCH). When the communications device needs to communicate over the wireless communications system (e.g., to initiate or receive a voice call, transmit or receive data, etc.), the device will transition from the paging mode to an active mode where it enters into a traffic session and communicates via a Traffic Channel (TCH) on the wireless communications system.
When the communications device completes the traffic session, the device will generally transition back to the paging mode where it monitors the PCH. To transition from the traffic session back to the paging mode, the communications device will generally complete a re-synchronization process that involves pilot acquisition and SYNC message decoding. The pilot acquisition and SYNC message decoding process involves receiving and decoding messages from the base station, which takes time for the communications device to complete. During this re-synchronization time, the communications device cannot monitor the PCH and may, for example, miss an incoming paging signal indicating an incoming call for the communications device. Furthermore, the pilot acquisition and SYNC message decoding process utilizes the hardware components on the communication device to receive, decode, store, etc., the re-synchronization messages. Operating the hardware on the communications device reduces power efficiency of the device.